


Cheerleaders

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Cheerleaders, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Groping, Lust at First Sight, Pining, Secret Crush, Teasing, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: So, with long lashes and pursed lips, she turned to her next victim. Sam. "Sammy..." She purred, walking towards him. Sam instinctively covered his cock, his hands falling into his lap. "You wanna help me warm up..." The couch dipped beside Sam and warmth curled around him. She played with his hair and smiled. "Please? I really need to. And Dean won't."Sam's mouth was dry and his fingers ached to touch. He nodded, slowly, one hand creeping towards her thigh. "Yeah..." He wasn't sure if she could hear him. His heart was racing. "I can help you warm up."





	Cheerleaders

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so its not really a threesome, its just Dean's girlfriend and he tells her to let Sam get off on her because they both know Sam wants it. They share her difjfjd

The first time Sam wanted a girl the same way Dean did was when he was fourteen. Sam was barely to his shoulder at that time, shaggy hair and deep dimples. He never talked to girls, but they weren't really on his mind. That is, until Dean brought his girlfriend of the week home. Dean had been obnoxiously dating since he turned sixteen and nothing had changed by the time he was eighteen. 

Sam was sick of it. Walking in on girls in his big brothers lap and hearing them in the room next to him. It was all about the sex for Dean. Sam didn't know what was so great about it. He had yet to kiss a girl, touching one sounded sort of scary and being naked with one sounded terrifying. He didn't know what to do. Sure, Sam had urges. His cock would harden when a girls tits were out and he would shower and fuck his fist. But sex with girls was natural to Dean. It wasn't for Sam. 

Her name was Alyssa. Dean had been going through a cheerleader phase so she was, of course, the captian of the varsity team. Her hair was jet black and pulled back in a high pony tail, her lips covered in cherry red lipstick that Sam would find on Dean's neck hours later. She was sweet, one of the girls who didn't hate that Sam was around. In fact, she found him cute. Used every chance she could to give him a squeeze and play with his curls. Sam sort of got why Dean dated. Being wanted was amazing. 

Alyssa stayed around for a while. Dean must have really liked her. Sam did. She called him sweet nicknames and always included him in conversations. Plus, she was beautiful. The kind of beautiful Sam read about in books. Hypnotizing hips and long legs. Sam's heart raced when she was around. 

The first time she showed up in her cheer uniform was the first time Sam felt different. It was red and white, the skirt barely reaching past her ass. Her legs were muscular and tan and smooth. She begged Dean to help her stretch before she left, she had a game to get to, but Dean refused. 

So, with long lashes and pursed lips, she turned to her next victim. Sam. "Sammy..." She purred, walking towards him. Sam instinctively covered his cock, his hands falling into his lap. "You wanna help me warm up..." The couch dipped beside Sam and warmth curled around him. She played with his hair and smiled. "Please? I really need to. And Dean won't."

Sam's mouth was dry and his fingers ached to touch. He nodded, slowly, one hand creeping towards her thigh. "Yeah..." He wasn't sure if she could hear him. His heart was racing. "I can help you warm up." 

Within seconds the warmth was gone. She stood in front of him, hands on her hips and legs spread. "Okay. So, first, I am gonna do a few cheers, nothing big. I just need to make sure I got them down." She rubbed his head before backing up and beginning. 

The first cheer was boring and only rhyming with a few hand motions. Sam was in heaven, though. Seeing her smile and move around. His cock was slowly hardening beneath his hand.

The second cheer was loud and had jumps. She jumped and spread her legs, giving Sam a split second view of the smooth pink between her legs. The shorts beneath her skirt gripped her. They were far too small. Not that Sam was complaining. 

The last cheer was the best. She moved her entire body in that one. Alyssa jumped and spun and even did a few dance moves before finishing. If Sam wasn't already worked up, he was now.

"Come on, now you gotta help me with stretching." Alyssa pulled him to his feet, smiling down at him. "I am gonna lift my leg and set my ankle on your shoulder, okay?" She took one of his hands and placed it on her hip. "Don't let me fall."

Sam only stared at her, gasping as she lifted her leg and placed her ankle on his shoulder. Her leg was spread wide, but she didn't shake. Sam looked her up and down in shock. His cock was aching beneath his too big jeans. Her pussy was less than a foot away from his cock. Sam wondered how hot she was on the inside.

As if reading his mind, she tapped his shoulder. "Slowly step closer and hold onto my leg. I'll tell you when to stop."

Sam nodded, slowly inching towards her. He closed his eyes and imagined how she felt. How soft she was and how wet she could be. Sam didn't know what to do to a girl, but he knew how they reacted. Dean always talked about them. "I don't get why Dean wouldn't want to help." He whispered.

Alyssa shrugged. "He gets jealous." She winked. "Says boys are getting hard for me when I go out and cheer. I think he is just being dramatic."

Dean was right. Sam would watch her for hours before spreading out and fucking his pillow, wishing it was her. "Yeah..." Sam agreed. Only inches between his aching cock and her pussy. "So dramatic." Sam had to stop his hips from bucking and trying to fuck against her. 

Without any warning, Alyssa dropped her leg and raised the other. "We are gonna do the same thing, okay?" She guided his hand to her hip then the other to her leg. "Come on... come closer, baby."

Sam could come from this. He knew it. He inched towards her, leaning down and hiding his face in her neck. She stroked his hair, his senstive cock jerking. Sam looked down at her tits, pressed against his chest. Alyssa pulled away before he could come. Sam wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Alyssa got down on her knees and Sam's legs almost gave out. She spread her legs into the splits, smiling at Sam. "Just a few more stretches and I'll let you go. I really love you for this. Stretching with the team around is weird. They all ask if we can kiss for them. Creeps."

Sam took a deep breath. The thought of two cheerleaders kissing made Sam have to cross his legs and hide his hard on the best he could. He nodded. "Yeah... creeps."

Alyssa grinned and took his hand, pulling him closer. "Go behind me and pull my legs further apart." 

Sam did as told, his cock pressing against her ass. Her smooth legs felt hot under his hands as he pulled them apart. Alyssa gasped and grabbed his arms, her body shaking. So thats how girls sounded when they have sex, Sam thought. His cock twitched.

"Too fast." She laughed. "Try a bit slower, okay? We wanna stretch them, not pull them."

Alyssa was pratically in Sam's lap and Sam wondered if this was even a real stretch or if she wanted to know how needy he was. His hands slid further up her thigh, his fingers close to the shorts that hardly covered anything. Her head rested on his shoulder. Sam swore she could feel his heart beat. Alyssa closed her legs before Sam could dip his fingers beneath them.

Alyssa laid back on the floor and spread her legs. "We are gonna do the same stretch. Straddle my thigh and push my leg back towards me. Okay?"

Sam gripped her leg as he pushed it down, his cock grinding against her upper thigh. He found himself slowly rocking down against her in little thrusts. Sam looked beneath her skirt and gasped, licking his lips. He was going come. He prayed Alyssa didn't notice. And if she did, she would at least let him come.

"Sam." Her voice was soft, her hand sliding up his thigh. Sam rolled his hips, imagining fucking into her pussy. If she would gasp like she did earlier. "I'm with your brother."

Sam was too busy buzzing from his hormones to care about the rejecting. He slowed his hips, climbing off. "I'm sorry." He whispered. In a few hours he would feel ashamed, but right now he was high and so close to coming. 

They switched legs and finally she spoke again. "Finish." She whispered. "Just.." She pulled her skirt up some. "Don't get it on my uniform." 

Sam stretched her leg, fucking down against her thigh in a sloppy pace. He rubbed the skin just before her shorts, slipping his thumb beneath. "Oh.." Sam whispered. "You're-"

"I know. Keep going." Alyssa held back her sounds as Sam rubbed his thumb across the folds of her pussy. "Wanna make you come. I know you want it. I can feel it." She cupped his cheek. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Sam nodded, whining like a girl. "Hurts real bad."

"Just keep going." She pulled him down for a kiss, sucking on his lower lip. "Come for me, Sammy."

Sam curled up against her, fucking against her thigh as hard as he could. He panted and whined, gripping her hips to make sure she didn't pull away. Warmth filled his pants as he came, his cock sticking to the inside of his boxers.

Gently, she nudged Sam away and got up, kissing his cheek. She fixed her skirt and her hair before picking up her bag and walking out. Seconds later, Dean peeked inside, smirking. Sam didn't even try to cover up what just happened. He couldn't even breathe normal.

"You get why I like cheerleaders now?" Dean asked, walking towards him. He was smirking down at Sam, but he didn't make a joke like Sam thought he would. "I saw you staring. Figured that... you deserved a taste." 

Sam nodded, eyes wide. He did deserve a taste.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Cheerleaders, man."

Sam nodded again, his body warm all over. "Cheerleaders."


End file.
